basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skäetr justice
I have some worries about the Skäetr laws. Specifically: *In the case of killing lesser animals, killing Kjarks for any use other than obtaining food and destroying non-properties, who would be the offended party that gets the Kjark for thirty galactic days? *The prime laws are especially troubling. Who decides whether one Skäetr killed another without proof? How is this worse that killing another Skäetr for no reason at all? It's the same for law 3 - why would that be worse than brutish murder? Also, I'm not sure anyone could obey both the first and last laws with regard to a suspected criminal, except by breaking Wedjga 1. --Brilliand 01:54, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ---- Good points. Regarding the low severity laws, at the time I couldn't think of a good punishment, so I put in the first thing that I thought of (I remedied this now). Now, regarding the prime laws: *The Ptoljga is mostly there to ensure the other laws are respected and not simply used as a pretense to murder (Using the laws as a false pretense to murder, bribing witnesses, not delivering sentences are examples). Then, when a Skäetr kills another claiming to be following the law but fails to present three witnesses or evidence (or the law is of low severity), he is not respecting the laws and therefore is given a harder punishment than if he simply killed the other Skäetr and ran (Well, floated) away. *"All Skäetrs are enforcers of this law", so the other Skäetr decide if the proof he presented is good. But since you asked is probably because it isn't very clear...any ideas how to make it better? *"I'm not sure anyone could obey both the first and last laws with regard to a suspected criminal, except by breaking Wedjga 1" I think I remedied this.--Nonimportant 05:47, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ---- I still think that last prime law can't be properly enforced. I think a crime should simply go unpunished if no one is willing to enforce it. Preventing a sentence from being enforced could be a crime, but I don't think it should be Ptoljga because there could be legitimate reasons - for example, demanding proof or makigng an accusation that the second Ptoljga was violated. So I think preventing a sentence after seeing adequate proof could be a Wedjga, with no penalty for delaying a sentence due to uncertainty. --Brilliand 06:20, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Eh... this is going to sound stupid, but who's "Nonimportant"? Um...? And if you need any help with these laws for the Skaeter (don't know how to do the double-dotted "a"), I'd be happy to help in any way I can. --CyberCheat I have no idea who Nonimportant is, except that he's contributing to Basilicus. It's too bad he doesn't have his userpage set up, but the world creation is more important anyway. As for the "ä", you can make it with one of those alt-key-codes, but I usually just copy-paste. "#!$%x€‚xwƒ„…†‡ˆ‰Š‹ŒŽ‘’“”•–—˜™š›œžŸ ¡¢£¤¥¦§¨©ª«¬®¯°±²³´µ¶·¸¹º»¼½¾¿ÀÁÂÃÄÅÆÇ ÈÈÉÊËÌÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÕÖ×ØÙÚÛÜÝÞßàáâãäåæçèéêëìíîïðñòóôõö÷øùúûüýþÿ Aha! It's number 228! Hold down the Alt key and type "228" on the numeric keypad, then let go of the alt key. You can also use all those other funny characters. ;) --Brilliand 00:58, 9 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Okay Brilliand, think I solved the problem now, what you think? And Cybercheat, well, I'm just a guy that likes to write and create small fictional worlds in his spare time . And the ä, sorry, my keyboard comes with a ¨ key (I live in Brazil, if you must know) so I never thought this could give problems to anyone. And above all, if you want to help, feel free (It's called wiki for a reason you know, but I'm not sure what). --Nonimportant 01:54, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Well, I still think the question of who's guilty of not enforcing the law would be a problem. If no one enforces it, suddenly a few thousand Skäetrs need to be executed in a time-consuming manner; if someone enforces it, no one is guilty, ecven if someone tries to stop it. I think the crime should be "trying to prevent a sentence from beign carried out once proof of three witnesses has been demonstrated." "Wiki" comes from wikiwikiweb, which I think was the first wiki. The name comes from Hawaiian for Quick. So it's almost a traditional name. --Brilliand 02:28, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah...Looking at it this way, I agree. Gonna change it and be done with it. --Nonimportant 16:03, 9 February 2007 (UTC)